A place for me
by Eurydice Shadowcry
Summary: The story of Arianna, a wolf/falcon shapeshifter who is searching for a welcoming home. she was raised by the obsidian guild, but never felt accepted. the falcons will lock her up , she will never be allowed into the wolf pack, forgive any mistakes please
1. Chapter 1

Long ago I heard the story of my mother, but never since. She was a wolf, running from her pack. She knew that if they found out she was in love with a falcon's child; they would kill her and the child she carried.

From what I have been told, falcons don't have many kids. That while it is easier for them to breed with other shape shifters to produce a child, they consider the child impure, though they would never kill it.

She was running to Wyverns court, where she hoped they would accept her and the child she carried. But she never made it that far, guards from the Obsidian guild found her passed out in the forest. They brought her into the guild and only because she was pregnant she was not imprisoned.

The obsidian guild normally didn't allow outsiders into their guild. But since she was close to giving birth, they made an exception. My mother died just moments after I was born. One of the white vipers decided that she would raise me. She is very loving and raised me as her own.

I looked out of my window, tonight was a celebration. I walked out of my house and followed others to the dias where serpents were dancing. Their movements in sync to each other, I never have been very good at performing sakkri. A few years ago I stopped trying; I was tired of embarrassing myself.

Other serpents were moving around, while others enjoyed the dance. I walked out into the forest; I normally didn't come to any of the celebrations. I felt like I didn't belong there, with all the happy, graceful serpents. I mean, I was just a wolf falcon hybrid; I truly didn't belong with them. I shifted into my other form, a silver wolf with a few small white markings, but my wings were a darker, black with white markings on them as well. My eyes were silver with black flecks. I flexed my wings and stretched them out preparing to fly.

I flew off to a small cave that was high enough that I should be left alone. The cave was where I went to be alone. The serpents wouldn't climb that high unless they needed to. I scratched the ground, and laid down towards the edge of the cave so I could look over the treetops.

I had thought of flying to Wyverns court many times, but I didn't know if they would accept me. They accepted a marriage between a hawk and cobra, and their child, but would they accept me? The wolves would kill me on sight; I was not part of their pack and never would be. They would not accept a mix breed. The falcons, while they would not kill me, would always look at me as a mongrel, they would lock me up. Afraid that I would ruin their perfect world they created away from all others. I didn't belong anywhere; there was no one else like me.

A small whine escaped my throat, I closed my eyes. Oliza, Zane and Danica's child, lived with the Obsidian guild with her mate Betia. Oliza is a wyvern and Betia is a wolf, they both fit in with the guild. They were welcomed, as was I, but we didn't belong there. Oliza at least had Betia with her, one person that truly accepted her.

I stood up, shaking the dirt out of my fur. And jumped off the ledge, spread my wings and flew over the tree tops. Flying was my escape; I could lose myself thinking only of the steady beats of my wings. I flew over to a river; the dark blue was reflecting the night sky. I followed the river for a while before it emptied out into a lake. The moonlight was reflecting off the lake, I jumped in to the icy water. A chill running over my body, I tucked my wings in tight to my back and swam to the opposite side of the lake.

I knew I should turn around and go back, it was getting late. But I didn't want to go back; I wanted to find a place I fit in, even if I had to search the entire world. I arrived at the edge of Wyverns Court; I watched a similar celebration occur on the serpent side of the court. The avian's mostly kept to their own side of the court, there were a few avian's watching the serpent's dance, most were there with their protective Alistair's.

I decided I would shift back to my human form and see how life was in Wyverns court. I walked through the streets, some of the avian's and serpents stopped to look at me, but most didn't pay attention to me. I made it to the center Dias, Danica and Zane were performing a sakkri, for someone who had only been practicing the moves for a couple of years, she performed perfectly. I just wasn't that graceful, most of the time I fell during part of the dance.

It was a beautiful dance, and you could clearly see the love in their eyes. They were perfect for each other, after the dance the hugged and their lips met briefly before the turned and gave a small bow to the audience. Danica was wearing a melos that someone had given her. They went and stood in the audience as other serpents went up to the dias and begun another dance.


	2. Chapter 2

The celebration went on into the morning; everyone finally started to leave about a couple of hours before the sun rose. I wondered the streets, trying to get a feel for the place. It felt safe, maybe a little comforting. I decided I better talk to Zane and Danica. They knew their people better than I did, I might just be seeing a façade that the villagers put on.

The court was separated in two, the serpents was more open, while the avian side was more closed. Though anyone could enter the avian side, I didn't see many serpents braving it. The cultures were still too different to be forced to live with each other. There was the palace built in the middle of the two.

"Come on." I mumbled to myself. I walked into the palace, looking around for either Zane or Danica. Maybe even Salem or Sive. There were quite a few avians and serpents but I couldn't spot any of them. I sat down in the corner, keeping an eye out for anyone who looked like royal blood, avian or serpent.

Jeweled and warm brown to gold colored eyes watched me as they passed, off on their business. I watched, the two people didn't exactly mingle but they didn't avoid each other really. I played with a strand of my short brown hair, fluffing it so it stood up how I liked in. Then I saw it, the red eyes that belonged to a Cobriana, Zane to be specific.

I stood up, and dusted myself off before chasing after him. I lost him a couple of times, but finally found him talking to Danica. Perfect, now there were both of them. I slowly walked up to them.

"Um…hello. Zane, Danica." I gave a small bow. "I am Arianna, and I wish to live here in Wyverns Court. But I'm not sure if your people would accept me."

"Ah, you are a wolf/falcon mix, are you not?" Zane asked, I nodded looking at the ground.

"I would hope our people would accept you." Danica said, and then added. "But they haven't fully accepted each other as well as Zane and I hoped. There is still not enough trust between the two. I am sad to say that you would not be trusted. You will most likely be treated by the avians as they treat the serpents. The only thing that will change that is time." She gave me a sorrowful look. "But I could be completely wrong."

"She is probably right." Zane said, sorrow in his voice. "But we always knew it wouldn't be a quick fix, we just hoped it would be." I nodded and said my thanks before turning and leaving. I would be an outcast here as well as the obsidian guild. I waited until I was on the edge of the court before shifting into my other form.

I ran, ran hoping to find someone like me. But knowing that I was the only mongrel like this, I have never heard word of anyone half wolf half falcon. It was just too rare; I flew to my cave and looked out onto the treetops. Guards from wyverns' court would sometimes come out here, patrolling, but not often.

I felt the familiar pull of Ecl; it was always calling to me. I was surprised when I first heard of the darkness of Ecl. My viper who adopted me used to tell me stories of the white city, Ahnmik. She didn't know much but the stories of where my mother came from always fascinated me more than the stories of the wolves. She always warned me about Ecl, always that worry in her eye, watching me to make sure I wasn't giving into the darkness.

I felt the darkness, on the very edge of taking over. I thought it might be better for me just to slip into Ecl's cold touch; I might belong better locked in the darkness. It was getting harder and harder for me to resist her pull; I had to do something to stop it.

My foster mother told me that the white city helps dull the call of Ecl in falcons. Maybe it would work for me. If not maybe they could do something else to help.

I stood up, finally deciding to go visit the white city, were my mother was from. The blood sang through my veins at my decision, the falcon in me wanted to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew the flight to the white city was long, most avians couldn't make it. I was hoping that I would have enough falcon blood in my veins that I could make the long difficult flight. There was about one rest stop the entire way.

I flew to the ocean; there I would rest for the night. I prepared for the long flight, stretching my wings. The first part of the flight was nice; I was hoping to get to the island before I did. The sun was set when I finally reached the volcanic rock in the middle of the ocean. I sifted back into my human form, rotating my shoulders to release some of the ache.

The soft waves gently beat on the rock, rising slowly. I knew I wouldn't be able stay there for long. The tide was rising far too fast for me to stay for longer than maybe an hour.

I ate quickly, then stood stretching my spine and stretching. The water was almost to the top of the small island. I shifted back into my other form, shaking out my fur to get rid of the last tingles of the shift; I stretched my wings, preparing them for the next part of the long flight. I probably wouldn't lucky and have another rest stop again.

The next half of the flight was awful, my wings hurt and sometimes faltered, threatening to let me fall into the cold, cruel waters below. The city came into view just when I almost had given up. I begged my wings to continue to carry me at least until I made it there.

I was closing the distance between me and the city quickly. When I was closer my wings faltered one more time, dropping me into the icy waters below. But thankfully I was close enough that I could swim the last of the distance. The water made my wings ache at first, but the cold water finally numbed them by the time I reached the shore.

I shifted into my demi form, my wings close to my back, refusing to move. I wanted to pull them in front of me so that I could massage them after the flight but moving sounded too painful. I sat on the beach, watching the waves beat on the shore.

It was afternoon and I was starving. My stomach rumbled its fifth growl before I stood up. My balance was shaky, I needed food and sleep. I was hoping I could get both before someone questioned me. My wings and hair were mostly dry when I made my way into the city. I attracted a few curious glances but nothing more.

I managed to trade one of my older necklaces for some food, and even a place to stay for the night. I ate quickly because exhaustion was quickly taking over. I lay down on the small bed in the small room; I was passed out before I knew it.

Nightmares haunted me all that day and night. Visions of the falcons not accepting me, of them locking me up. Of them taking away my other self, never being able to shift into my unique wolf/falcon form. And even after that long, tortuous journey, being lost to ecl.

I awoke many times, I never managed to do much, maybe change positions, before I was swept back into the horrific dreams. I don't think I had a dream that didn't haunt me, a good dream, the one I have wanted for so long. To finally be accepted. Maybe I made this long journey for nothing. But I would never know until I got up and tried to find the place for me. I hoped this would be it.

The falcons came and woke me up, giving me cautious glances, but said nothing of my non-falcon half. I said goodbye and they gave me a sorrowful look.

The city was beautiful, the white city held up to its name. There were intricate designs in the building and walkways. They seemed to change colors of their own accord. Also there seemed to be music everywhere but of no source. The city truly was beautiful and magical.

I had barely made my way to the main street when I saw falcons approaching me, guards from the looks of it.

"Your presence is requested by Lady Araceli." One of the guards said. Others taking my arms in a firm grip.

"What-Why?" I asked. They didn't reply. I knew struggling would be useless, there were far too many of them, and I was far too weak.

We approached a grand building that looked like it was made entirely out of crystal. The doors opened and I was dragged in. other guards nodded at one who was caring me and moved out of the way, opening the door as he went.

Sitting on the throne, was a royal looking falcon which I guessed was Araceli.

"Hello." She said dryly, like she had little interest in me. "So you are the mongrel who arrived yesterday." She said looking up at me with no interest at all.

"I-I'm not a mongrel." I replied defensively. I finally realized it was a mistake coming here. If I wasn't accepted at the obsidian guild, or wyverns court I was a fool to think I would belong here.

"You're not a pureblood. Not one shape shifter, but a mongrel trying to pass as a pure falcon." Araceli stood up, and walked over to me. I flinched when she raised her hand, she stopped and studied me.

"Do not worry child, we will not harm you." I remembered that children are far too rare to falcons; they would never harm one, no matter if it was a mongrel. Or else I hoped.

"You will stay on this island," she paused when she saw the look on my face. I didn't like being controlled. "It is for your own protection child. And you are, from this day forward, not allowed to grow out you demi wings. Or sift into your other form. You are to stay on the land; the island isn't nice to strangers."

She stood waiting for me to hide my demi wings, I wanted to tell her no, that she couldn't control me, but she didn't seem like someone you could deny. I slowly drew back my wings, hiding them.

"We will watch you for a few months, if we feel it is necessary, your powers will be bound." She said, turning and walking back to her throne. I couldn't believe it, no way were they going to bind my powers. I never had problems with them before, and I will prove it to them. I will prove to them that I was worthy to wear the wings of my demi; I will prove to them that I am worthy to have the falcon blood running through my veins. I will prove to them that I am proud to be me, no matter how different that is.


End file.
